Pseudo-Secrecies Broken
by MusicLikesMe
Summary: The day of the wedding, everyone's spirits are high for the couple finally, legally, becoming a one. Lena asks a favor from Jesus before the wedding and they discover a heart-stopping and unnerving sight behind the walls of a gate. See how the family will reacts to all the couples of the day together after struggles and surprises. -Updating Soon-
1. Chapter 1

**Pseudo-Secrecies Broken**

**A/N: **I've spent months building this up and I could never decide where to go with it, but I think I've figured out something with this one. This is my first self-made fanfic and first multi-shot. Hope you like it! Reviews receive much love. (Yes, this is a Brallie story…I don't do anything else 3)

After coming into the party scene downstairs, Lena walked into the kitchen and looked over anything that needed last touches, to ensure this day would run as smoothly as possible. This was going to be the one of the best days of her life and no one could ruin this amazing feeling. Marrying the one you've been with for almost ten years is really the best way to celebrate an anniversary.

Stef passed the living room full of friends and family present, showing their appreciation and love for the couple of the day. She had made her way past the kitchen catching a glimpse of cascading brown curls passing and she stopped to admire her beautiful wife-to-be, adorned in a cream colored lace gown flowing to the ground. Wishing she could drag her to the altar now, Stef took another peek and went to distract herself from the addictively beautiful goddess looking around the kitchen.

Lena was reaching for a bottle of water in the refrigerator, when she turned to the right and spotted the overflowing garbage in the kitchen trashcan. _That needs to go, _she thought with a slight frown. _Where's one of the boys, they can get this out. _Spotting Jesus coming towards the kitchen, probably on a scavenger hunt for food, Lena waited with a deceiving grin.

Only interested in the emptiness of his bottomless pit of a stomach, Jesus quickly made his way to the kitchen. He immediately noticed the lingering eyes of his mother. _I just wanted some food. She's gonna ask me to do something, I can already tell. _"Umm…did you need something mom?" _I guess I have to be good today; it is her wedding day. I just wanted some food._

"Well now that you mention it, I would just love it if my _wonderful_ son could take the trash out. This is too much to linger around, and I just don't want to hear any complaints from one of your oh-so-_observant_ grandmothers. So if you could do that for mama…" she finished off with a smile.

He groaned in the back of his throat, being forced to take out the trash around the house a lot since Brandon or Jude could always find an excuse to why they were "too busy" or had "way too much homework to do before bed." He went to grab some chips lying on top of the counter and had his shoulders pushed towards the garbage cans outside, still struggling to turn around for some form of nourishment. _Oh c'mon! She knows how I need to snack with my "teenage boy metabo-whatever" she always complains about. _

Lena continued to basically push Jesus to each place he needed to go. Gathering the trash and tying it, then out the sliding back door. Everyone they passed flashed generous smiles at Lena and giggles at Jesus. _My girlfriend is going away for two weeks, I'm hungry, and I'm being pushed to garbage. Oh what a great start to the day._

When they got to the gate, it was already unlocked. "Did you see anybody go back here because the gate is unlatched? And the trash is full so nobody would be back here to take it out…" she trailed off with a confused face. Jesus shrugged his shoulders and continued into the secluded garden, pushing the door open and stopping when he looked up.

Lena's eyes were practically falling form their sockets as she looked upon her son and current foster daughter hungrily lip-locking like they would never see each other again. They didn't even seem to notice the people behind them and continued nipping at each other's faces.

They were facing Callie, who surprised them the most, who was absolutely glowing in the privacy she thought they were in at the moment. With closed eyes she tangled her arms around Brandon's neck again after losing her hold in Brandon's silky brown curls that were almost slippery to an extent with the natural texture of it. They were leaning back and forth, constantly coming back into each other's embrace tighter and closer; once Jesus and Lena gained their bearings back, Lena loudly cleared her throat, alarming the couple.

Freezing at the sudden disturbance and the breaking of the atmosphere, Callie and Brandon stayed connected with his arms around her hips and hers around his neck, still tangled in his hair. Their lips stuck a few inches from each other's with their eyes locked together; both scarily widened sharing alarming looks. Too alarmed and scared at who the intruder could be, they stayed locked in their positions, too deep in fright for the decency to straighten and separate themselves.

Lena was still stuck in place completely shell-shocked at her son and soon-to-be adoptive daughter. Questions pounded her skull constantly after each other concerning her children. _Why are they kissing? How long has this been going on? Why did Brandon say Callie can get adopted if they were involved? What am I going to do about this? What will I tell Stef; "Yeah I know we are supposed to be enjoying are honeymoon, but I caught Callie and Brandon making out earlier, so can we kiss now? Oh god! Why are teenagers so complicated?_

Jesus quickly got over his flabbergasted behavior and quickly moved passed the couple to drop the garbage in the trash can, just to stop when he was next to the two of them and said, "you should probably detach yourselves from each other now, it might get Mama out of the whole 'shock' of all this." He laughed as he passed them after they flew apart once they found their heads, straightening their clothes, and with still heavily flushed cheeks turned to Lena.

Lena seemed to get broken back into reality when Jesus purposely slammed the metal top the trashcan. "What is this!? What are you guys doing!?" she exlaimed with a tone of voice the kids had never heard before. With Stef usually taking place as the rule enforcer and disciplinarian, raised voices and crazily angry looks are definitely in her wheel-house. Her reaction was more out of confusion than any other particular emotion.

"Well Mama, I believe we have interrupted either a little sneaky romance between these two weirdoes, or they could have been trying to merely eat each other's faces, with a passion of a thousand burning suns," Jesus exaggerated with the same joking attitude.

"Umm…we were…umm," Brandon's words wondered off of his tongue and he stopped talking completely, not sure of whether Callie really wanted them to fight to be together, or if this was just a moment they got caught up in with a lot of pent-up emotion between the two of them. His eyes fell to the ground after looking at the torn face on the girl he was just having a monumental moment with.

"We were…talking. After, everything that I've been going through… I just wanted to let him know how much I appreciated everything he has given up for the sad little foster girl that came into his house and _all_ of your lives, just putting more problems and strain on your family; and with everything that he has done for me I just wanted to thank him in some way. The only way to do that was to tell him face-to-face how I felt without hiding behind the walls that he has miraculously found a way inside of, that _all of you have_ truthfully, maybe just…a little…diff-rent-ly…" her rant finished with labored breaths and broken syllables whose beats matched the view her eyes followed, observing Jesus, Lena, and finally Brandon with a nervous expression behind her eyes that matched his, causing her cheeks to flood with brightness.

"Ah Dios Mio, I knew this would happen." Jesus rolled his eyes and the expression on his face was unreadable as he mumbled the words loud enough for Lena to hear, who was standing next to him.

"Wait, what do you mean? You knew this was going to happen! Why didn't you tell your mom or me?" Lena had an exasperated and "frustrated at the whole situation" kind of look.

"Whoa…I never said I knew this was happening! All I was saying was saying is that they are close, so I…may have slightly expected something was going on, but I didn't think we would have to catch them making out for me to actually be right!"

"Umm…nothing besides _this _has happened before…" Brandon revealed in a voice that could be compared to a five-year old caught in the cookie jar late at night.

"He's telling the truth. I got lost in the moment. He has been nothing short of the best friend I could ever ask for. With all the stuff that has happened, and all the he has helped me deal with, I don't know; He's everything any girl could ask for." Both trapped teens blushed at her confession. Jesus of course, wouldn't show it but he thought that this whole situation was kind of cute, in a chick-flic kind of way. He could only wonder if Mariana would save one of her fan girl screams for this type of moment. Lena, thought the statement Callie made was very sweet as well, but she still couldn't see past this whole thing as a whole.

"Okay, if you two wanted to be together at one point or another, why would you agree to be adopted, or agree to let Callie get adopted and become your _sister_, Brandon?" Lena questioned them sternly with discerning eyes that crushed the bit of confidence they had in that moment.

**Until the next chapter, everybody! Come back for Part 2 (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pseudo-Secrecies Broken-Part 2**

**A/N: **In my writing class we are doing NaNoWriMo, and I am completely not into it after I was up all night doing homework. A headache, math quiz, and eight pages of notes…what a great way to end and start a day. I actually fell asleep on my world history textbook, but you probably don't want to hear me whining so, I'm starting this and hopefully this will be long enough for more reviews than the first part .

* * *

><p><em>With closed eyes she tangled her arms around Brandon's neck again after losing her hold in Brandon's silky brown curls that were almost slippery to an extent with the natural texture of it. They were leaning back and forth, constantly coming back into each other's embrace tighter and closer; once Jesus and Lena gained their bearings back, Lena loudly cleared her throat, alarming the couple. <em>

"_Well Mama, I believe we have interrupted either a little sneaky romance between these two weirdoes, or they could have been trying to merely eat each other's faces._

"_Ah Dios Mio, I knew this would happen." Jesus rolled his eyes and the expression on his face was unreadable._

"_Okay, if you two wanted to be together at one point or another, why would you agree to be adopted, or agree to let Callie get adopted and become your sister, Brandon?" Lena questioned them sternly with discerning eyes that crushed the bit of confidence they had in that moment._

Brandon and Callie stood shell-shocked after Lena asked the question she was pining after the answer for. They knew that all of this was leading up to this question if anyone had found out about the part of their relationship that passed the platonic line in the recesses of their minds. They knew what all of this could possibly mean and they didn't want a Liam-repeat in any form or fashion. Even the slightest possibility of Callie or Jude getting taken out of the house was not a choice in Brandon's mind. He promised himself that he would do anything to keep Callie happy, which meant for her and Jude to be together, at the Fosters.

"Callie and Jude's home life should be a safe haven and place they can find comfort in. I wasn't going to let what I feel affect your decision and assurance you and Mom had in adopting them. I know how much Callie wants this, and I knew- I still know that she and Jude are main priority and that they are the most important, even before I recognized my feelings for Callie which was long before you guys even thought of adopting her and Jude. And I'm not using this as an excuse, but I just know what I feel," Brandon explained.

"Brandon had made it clear how he felt about me, but we had eventually drifted apart and pretty much avoided each other with me dealing with Wyatt during that time. He is the first person I've ever told about my past and what had happened with Liam and all the other problems from my other foster homes. We had both been flirting a little bit, but it was never what had happened today. We both had helped each other understand everything happening around us and just learnt how to trust each other with our problems and weaknesses. I guess everything between us came to a hilt today. He told me things I haven't heard without extra circumstances in a long time. Telling me I deserved to be happy and everything I wanted; calling me amazing, kind, smart, and beautiful. I guess I never realized how close we had become even after these past two months," Callie's voice wandered off after all the comments she made, realizing that her relationship with Brandon was so much more than she had given it credit for.

"Okay, for now, we just need to keep this between the four of us. _Right_, Jesus?" Lena spoke up.

"What! What do you mean? I'm not gonna tell anybody!"

Brandon, knowing this situation all too well begged to differ, "Maybe you won't mean to, but if Mom sees you acting suspicious, she'll start asking questions. And don't even make me talk about you and Mariana trying to keep things from each other. That weird twin telepathy thing you guys have is better than a lie detector."

"All of that is nice and well, but that doesn't fix this whole situation into what it needs to be. Brothers and sisters don't run around making out behind gates in the backyard. Brothers and sisters always have completely platonic relationships. You two have obviously become closer than comfort for any type of sibling relationship. There would be too much baggage for you two to act normal around each other as siblings for the rest of your lives. The only other possibility would be if you two could at least _try_ and put your feelings to rest in the interest of Callie and Jude's possible adoption. And is that possible without you two moping around the house every day?" Lena's speech merged into her own thoughts spilling out of her mouth.

"Well it's not like they are that into each other that they would _die_ without each other, _every_ second they are apart. They've only been around each other for a couple months. It's like me and Lexi, I love her, sure, but I can still function when we're not around or talking every hour or so. And talking about that reminds me, Lexi is leaving for Honduras for a couple of weeks so I'm gonna go talk to her before the wedding starts in about…" checks his phone, "fifteen minutes. See ya, good luck with them Mama!" He strolled off, opening and closing the gate smoothly.

"What we said isn't true, is it? You two couldn't be _that_ attached to each other after this long," she said with a voice of reassurance that wasn't confirmed by the timid-faced teens.

She couldn't help but hope that their thoughtful faces didn't match hers, as she reminisced to the time Stef had come to Anchor Beach, when she had been giving parent tours of the popular charter school to kindergarten parents for the upcoming school year. Stef's figure had popped out to her to begin with, after breaking up with her voyeuristic ex-girlfriend just a few months ago and craving some release of tension she longed for through a true love, an average romance couldn't compare to. Stef seemed to stand a little closer than the average person would and Lena's signals for whether she was available and interested was beginning to perk up. Their experience was mostly one-sided because Lena spent most of the time telling about the school and trying to get more parents interested in this rather new facility. At the end, they stood in front of each other in an unusually comfortable, yet awkward silence, unsure smiles upon their faces. After shaking hands they both walked to their respective places and glanced over their shoulders, their eyes had caught together for a few seconds, which caused Stef to trip over the step over the parking border in front of her own car. They shared a distanced laugh and parted ways.

Lena still thought about that moment until today, she couldn't help but admire everything about Stef as she thought about her upcoming bride. But, a twisted expression came upon her face as she looked back up to the teens that were looking at the ground or the other.

"It's not like that guys, right? You two are too young, you wouldn't want to be tied down like that," Lena doubted her words even more as she took in the expressions on their faces, which had shrunk and become more worrisome.

"Umm, I mean, uh-I don't—I, we are, just…" Brandon's words got extremely breathy and he sounded panicky, which worried both the ladies standing around him. He was seconds from hyperventilating, from all the pressure and questions being asked every couple of seconds. He hadn't even thought all of this through himself, so he had no clue as to what he was supposed to say about his romantic relationship with Callie that hadn't been evident to them until a few minutes ago when they had just gotten too close and were pulled together and into a kiss of emotions he still couldn't fathom. The only time he could relate to the anxiety he felt at the moment was the times he spent practicing for the piano scholarship and he didn't get to go because he had gone after Callie the day she went after Jude.

Lena's hair and the browns of Callie's wide eyes were the last things he saw before it all went black as he fell to the ground.

**Come back and read Part 3****. I'm thinking of turning this into a mini-story or novelette type of thing. Look out for more updates every week or two and please review so I'll feel like someone wants to read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pseudo-Secrecies Broken-Part 3**

**A/N: **I am really appreciating all the review and thanks I'm getting for this story that I had slowly but surely forgotten until the past month or so. The only writing I'm ever really motivated to do is this fanfic and the other, You're Worth It, and a numbered to sixty-five list of Brallie story ideas that have been in the making for almost a year now. Anyways, Brandon's flashback in this chapter made me laugh while I was laughing and question him, but it's all in good teenage-boy hormones and love. Keep reading and reviewing; this is a longer chapter! Thank the -13° wind chill and no school here for this update!

* * *

><p>"BRANDON! Oh my god, Lena what happened to him!" Callie rushes to his side on the ground and lifts his head unto her bent knees, forgetting the dove-colored dress she is supposed to keep decent for the upcoming wedding which was the farthest from her mind at the moment.<p>

"Brandon? Can you hear me?" Lena gently brings her hand to the side of his face and tries to bring him back to his senses, without potentially hurting him if anything extreme was happening in his brain or spine. Her minimal experience in simple emergency health situations for her position to become a teacher and potential principal at the start of her career in education really came in handy during emergency situations like this. She mostly believed that he had a minor panic attack with all the pressure and questions that were being thrown at him. Cool and pale skin should have been her first sign that he wasn't feeling to well. But, she knew it had to have come on all of a sudden because he was just cracking jokes at Jesus less than ten minutes ago.

"His face is really cold. Do you think he was stressed out about anything else because this couldn't have come up all of a sudden, making him anxious enough to faint?" Lena voiced her observations and was curious as to why it was that he could've been so panicky, while trying to stay calm for Callie's sake.

Meanwhile, Callie was practically about to hyperventilate herself; and while listening to Lena's reassurances helped some, it wasn't enough for her not to be on the brink of her own onslaught of anxiety attacks that she had learned to tame over the past few years. After dealing with a lot of physical and verbal abuse from her and Jude's former foster parents, siblings, and spiteful kids in schools that saw them as charity cases, she was forced to build up a tough exterior to protect herself and her heart from the painful jabs at her clothing and harsh personality in general. On occasion, a small push into lockers or the kitchen counter became the tipping point to her breathing picking up and her vision becoming blurred until she splashed water in her face, waiting for her vision to clear out, and lose the faraway look that they had obtained.

But back in the heat of the moment, she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. Her interactions with Brandon had always had some underlying wanting and longing that she knew she couldn't tap into. The side smile and shoulder brushes as they passed by each other was almost always enough to have her begging herself not to jump him at any random moment. But, she had always kept strong because the smile on Jude's face as one of the mom's offered to get him something or let him go to bed without doing chores, brought her down into the reality of the situation just as she is about to turn around and grab Brandon, pushing her tongue down his throat as she simultaneously shoved him to a wall for stability.

They both always had so much fun together and they knew each other in ways that people only knowing each other for a few months should know. Emotions could not be hidden from the other, and when they told the truth it always was comforting to have the other person to put them back together, as they crumbled.

The memories they shared were ones to cherish for a life time and unaware to Brandon or Callie's knowledge, they were thinking about the same moment.

* * *

><p><em>On a lucky Monday for the kids of the Foster household, school was out at Anchor Beach for the day, allowing them a day to not be trapped in the illustrious school setting on the beach. But for students, this elaborate setting still required being forced to listen to overzealous teachers tell the lectures that always led up to some pointless assignment, essay, or test that seemed like punishment enough at all times. <em>

_After sleeping in for a few extra hours, or until noon like Jesus and Jude, all the kids were up and moving sluggishly as hair and wrinkled clothes kept their integrity as tell-tale signs that they had no ulterior motives for their days besides possibly taking a shower, eating, and watching TV. _

_Brandon was the first up and went down the kitchen around nine o'clock and enjoyed the silence that resonated in the air, juxtaposing the usual madness of breakfast of every weekday. He appreciated the lack of Jesus' asking to go to some bubble-headed girl's house and Mariana's shrieks that her outfit and hair didn't match, which still never made sense to Brandon. He thought about the voices and interruptions he never really heard too much from as well. Callie and Jude, alike, both always seemed to peer around the kitchen with amused expressions, most likely basking in the madness that was the Foster household at eight a.m. _

_Brandon couldn't help but be caught up in his own daydream as he pictured Callie tired face leaning against the palms of her hands put together as she rested her head on them. He thought to himself "I swear if I was more cliché I could definitely compare this to a bad version of Romeo's adoration for Rosaline. But I'm pretty sure the school play twisted it enough to sell millions", he laughed a little as he thought his way out of his Callie-induced hazy state._

"_What's so funny?" He heard the bandit of his thoughts question him. He turned and inspected her attire casually and scolded himself for noticing every small detail that should have been oblivious to his supposed-to-be-foster brother role. The wavy tendrils of hair that escaped her "lazy bun" that she loved to call it, practically hypnotized his eyes, sending a small wave of something he couldn't explain through his stiff body. Her tank sleeve didn't have any other straps intertwined and he could've slapped himself for thinking of her bare chest in such a way, remembering all the things she has been through. But, her white sweater she probably threw on to come downstairs for breakfast was still hanging off of her left shoulder and the white blush color and occasional moles had his brain whirling as to what else could lay behind the figurine body that couldn't fit anyone but Callie Jacob._

"_Brandon…anybody up there" she said as she brought her bent hand up to the side of his head and knocked on it playfully with a lazy smirk on her face. The awkward distance they had endured after Brandon had inadvertently admitted his feelings for after her disastrous "date" with Wyatt had definitely put a strain on the platonic side of their relationship that made them the best of friends they grew to be. After a week or two, they had made a silent agreement to leave the situation as it was, despite a few of their mutual grazing stares and Brandon's two-sided comments. They'd reached a place of comfort in their relationship and though they both wanted more, they knew that this was a safe alternative._

_Brandon was snapped back into the present with her couple of knocks at his forehead. _

"_Hey! What was that for?" He put on a stern face that held no match to the absolute adorable face he adored without fail every time he saw it. _

"_You were totally spaced out, and yes, thank you, I know I am adorable. But I asked you about…break-fast. You do understand that, don't you?" she said as she made her was past him and to the fridge._

_Brandon stood awe-struck and somewhat offended, as his face revealed the true feelings of his heart through the warmth that was flooding his cheeks. He couldn't believe he thought about how adorable Callie was and then said aloud, outside of his control. He couldn't be surprised though, not really, because his inability to act normal when she simply walked past him is enough to have him dazed for the following hours. _

"_No, I'm not a person. I take nothing personally; like when some weirdo named Callie comes from upstairs, just to fill her stomach and insult me," he remarked sarcastically_

"_Oh stop whining you big baby."_

"_I'm just saying that you could show a little compassion."_

"_Whatever, whiny baby."_

"…_and you call me the baby, you're being completely childish!"_

"_Hey do you want some food or not. Now I could be nice or I could let you starve into nothing and leave you sitting at your keyboard as a pile of bones, piano man." _

"_Oh gracious and beautiful mistress, dare not leave the entertainment unpaid in his nourishment."_

_They both stood at a standstill and let his words hang in the air. His word choice maybe didn't fit the situation, he thought. _

"_Wow. You really are something!"_

_They let the moment pass and the awkwardness seep into the tiles of the floor. He followed her further into the kitchen and stood at the island before questioning her again._

"_Hey, so what are you going to make for breakfast, since you offered to feed me?"_

"_I was thinking about pancakes or something, maybe waffles. We haven't had those in a while."_

"_You should definitely make those waffles, because pancakes are the one thing I make perfectly. I wouldn't want you to corrupt anyone with your different culinary techniques."_

"_You are such a dork! But, I have yet to have these 'perfect pancakes,' you should make them and let me taste it, just to judge your ability of course."_

_The atmosphere that hung around them when they were alone could go a few paths. They could joke around like they have known each other forever and crack jokes at each other, like now. They could be having serious conversations with tears and seeking comfort from the other through words of advice and encouragement. Or they could simply be hanging around like only they do, just basking in each other presence, their minds away from the world and all of its distractions._

"_I think you just played me into making breakfast, well done Callie. I almost wouldn't have assumed you'd planned this," Brandon said to her as he dutifully made his way over to the fridge, looking for the eggs and milk he would need._

"_Well now that you mention it, it may have been like that, but I have a _splendid_ idea," she said changing the subject, "something that will make the both of us very happy. You know since Stef and Lena are at work…we could almost do anything and I have a really good idea." Callie said as she inched her way around the island in the middle of the kitchen. This mischief behind her eyes is one Brandon had ever seen and he almost stopped breathing as she came closer to him at the row of cabinets, holding the dry ingredients for his creation. She leaned over his shoulder and grabbed it with hands that had him shaking to the core. "We should have some coffee…" _

_Brandon puffed out a forced breath of laughter, hoping to calm himself after feeling her warm breath of joint laughter against his ears. The feeling that shot through his stomach made him want her as far away as possible, but yet, he couldn't imagine how much further he could handle her being._

_Once their laughter died down and their breaths evened out, the tension seeped into the air around them once again and the two teens stood like statues. Callie's hands eventually fell away from Brandon's left shoulder and she stepped away, making her way over to the coffee machine. Brandon was just happy that he was turned the other way, hoping to hide the sweat and blush now upon his face._

"_Oh. God. Why am I sweating so much? She probably thinks I'm even weirder, standing around like some creeper teenager, who practically can't control his own body!" Brandon's mental freak-out continued as he mixed the flour, sugar, and salt._

_Callie had let the awkward moment roll off her shoulders before she poured the water and coffee beans into the machine. They sat in a comfortable silence afterward, taking moments to let the air be filled with the laughter from the jokes they made. Both were surprised, but not truly worried that the rest of the kids hadn't come down as soon as they heard the flicker of the gas lighting for the stove._

_Once Brandon had finished with the cooking of the pancakes he so expertly made, he brought the plate he'd stacked the pancakes up on to the island and got toppings he thought they both would like. Chocolate chips, syrup, and blueberries sat across the island as Callie came walking over with the steaming mugs._

_After grabbing their assorted toppings and cups of coffee, they both exhaled as they simultaneously sipped the hot drinks and exhaled as it rolled off the back of their tongues, soothing their stomachs._

"_Okay, before I bite into this, is there any chance you should go ahead and dial 911?" she said with a faux-serious expression._

"_You really think you're funny this morning," he murmured under his breath before he continued aloud, "No, Callie, I'm good. But I may have to call them once your jaw locks up from one small bite from one of _my_ delicious creation."_

_She rolled her eyes at his once again cocky attitude before turning her fork to cut into the pancakes that had stem billowing out if them. They looked too good already, but of course she wouldn't feed into his ego that easily. Bringing the edge of the pancake into her mouth and laying it across her tongue, she stopped for a second before looking up. Brandon sat in front of her peering over his cup of coffee, looking like Stef in a way that was almost alarming, with the same smug smile tugging at his mouth._

_They sat in that moment as Callie slowly chewed after her jaw did indeed lock for a few mere seconds. Knowing that he had noticed her reaction, she finished the bite and looked up ready to hear it._

"_Go ahead and say it, I know you want to," she admitted._

"_Oh, me? No, I am just enjoying the look of admiration from your single bite of my perfect creation."_

_They continued to eat bantering back and forth until Callie let out a burp that seemed larger than her. They both laughed loudly and had tears at the ends of their eyelashes before they stopped because Callie was grabbing at her ribs. Being stuffed, then laughing was not a good combination. They had taken down the coffee pot by themselves and the entirety of the eight small pancakes._

"_Oh my goodness, I'm literally to full to even think straight right now."_

"_I told you not to eat that last one, so blame yourself Jacob."_

"_You are the blame, Foster! No one, and I mean no one, should make something that good; it's dangerous."_

"_You're exaggerating…"_

"_Maybe I am…maybe I'm not…"_

_Leaning into to the left and right she bumped into him, making him repeat her action. They stopped when Callie had grabbed his right shoulder and set her head on it. What would have been another life-changing moment for them was interrupted by another manly belch escaping Callie's mouth._

"_Wow, that just happened," Brandon thought, trying to ignore how close she was to him._

"_Yup, I think I'm gonna have to go back to sleep," she said._

"_Well, that will require you to move, so I hope you don't fall asleep here."_

_She was quiet for a few moments after that and he was sure she had fallen asleep before she spoke again._

"_Hey, you would just be the greatest if you could do me a favor."_

"_And what is that?"_

_The puppy-dog look didn't even have to go into play because both of them knew; she had him wrapped around her finger. She turned her head so he could see half of her face, making him all too aware of her primrose, pink lips; "focus Brandon, focus," his recited in his head. Her doe, yet droopy eyes seemed away from the usual Callie he was around._

"_Carry me upstairs, please," she already had her arms wrapped around his neck, ready to be lifted and currently dozing off._

_He pushed aside the thoughts of how her body pressed close to his so perfectly, and didn't even respond before he lifted her from her chair before heading for the steps. Making small steps so he didn't trip with her in his arms, he continued carefully, completely silent._

_Stepping up the two small stairs before the staircase, he turned and took another step, just to feel himself slowly, but so quickly, falling to the ground. Jesus' skateboard lay upside down against that wall perpendicular to the steps._

"_Wha-what hap-pened, Br-Bran-don…" her words turned into mumbles and she was already asleep again._

_He used her adorable face as a distraction from his throbbing butt bone and trudged up the stairs. Knocking lightly on the door to her and Mariana's room, he listened to feet scratching against the carpet before the door opened revealing a pajama-clad Mariana. It took her a few seconds to recognize what was happening and the face she gave Brandon had him blushing in seconds._

_He gently laid Callie down on her bed before covering her with her blanket. Turning around her found Mariana's meddlesome eyes upon him again; before she could make any remarks, he flew out of the room ready to go downstairs and clean up the kitchen._

* * *

><p>Brandon's eyes opened slowly to see the same dark curly hair and illustrious brown eyes from Lena and Callie, respectively.<p>

His head was hurting and the brightly shining sun in his eyes wasn't helping. Callie's face seemed to be shining and that wasn't helping him focus. He noticed that his head was propped on her knees and before he could stop himself, he raised his head to her now calm face and placed his lips upon hers, like he had wanted to do tens of times in that one morning in the kitchen.

**Come back and read Part 4 soon! Review, Vote, Favorite, Comment...please do one of those between Wattpad and **


End file.
